


Outcasts

by goodplay



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: F/F, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodplay/pseuds/goodplay
Summary: Boys, crushes, aliens and zombies... Lucas is in for a lot more than he bargains when his family moves to Onett. AU.





	Outcasts

Lucas had always been a country boy.

I mean, now that he thought of it, he wasn't sure if 'country' was the right word. Something about the word seemed off to him. Small town boy, perhaps?

Whatever word he could use to describe his simple small town life he once had, he definitely wasn't used to... Onett.

As if hormones and puberty weren't already making Lucas emotional enough, Lucas had been devastated upon hearing they were moving a few months ago. He liked his quiet, simple life back at Tazmily. His twin brother, Claus, on the other hand, had been more than excited. Moving out in the city not only meant a fresh new start, but it meant new rooms, a bigger house...

Despite being twins, Lucas and Claus weren't much at all alike. Claus was reckless, outgoing, energetic, and talkative. Lucas was... just about the opposite, though you could say he was at times reckless, even if he didn't meant to be. He let his emotions get the best of him at times.

To top it all off, Lucas's allergies were getting worse. He was getting headaches everyday, and his nose was almost constantly stuffed.

So yeah, things were going great for him. Not to mention Lucas had quite a few friends back at Tazmily, not any super-close-friends or anything, but considering he's lived there all his life he figured making new friends all over would prove to be hard as fuck.

Claus, on the other hand, would have no problem. Still, Lucas couldn't believe Claus didn't put any kind of protest, considering he and one of the Tazmily locals, Fuel, were super close. Flint had even made a comment about them being 'funny together', when Lucas was a young boy. At the time, Lucas hadn't known what it meant, but now, at sixteen years old, and aware of his own homosexuality, Lucas wondered if his more energetic counterpart was gay.

He didn't think about it too often, but it couldn't have been just a coincidence that Claus never talked about girls. So it was possible he was straight.

"Hey, Lucas." Claus snickered upon entering Lucas's new room, and he plopped down a giant box labelled 'Lucas's stuff, CLAUS DON'T TOUCH!' and sat on it, "Nana just texted me. She says she misses you, should I tell her you miss her too?" Claus smirked, and Lucas rolled his eyes.

Still, Claus did never pander to the idea that his brother was straight. Though it was probably because one of his close friends back at Tazmily had a huge, obvious crush on Lucas, and was all for having her as an in-law. Nana was a nice girl, but she was also... a girl. And Lucas was pretty damn gay. It just wasn't meant to be, as often as Lucas told Claus.

"Sure, but I don't mean anything by it." Lucas sighed. "But I do miss her. Also, can't you read?" Lucas walked over to Claus and shoved him lightly off the box.

"Sorry, bro. I'm just so used to sharing things with you." Claus crossed his arms, then smiled. "I still can't believe we're finally getting our own rooms. I'm so stoked. I didn't know how many more of your inspirational posters I could take."

"Aw, come on! They weren't THAT bad! You liked my 'believe in yourself' poster!" Lucas defended himself, but couldn't help but agree with Claus. While he did like Claus (at times), they had different opinions on interior decor, to the point where it drove Lucas insane at times. For the longest time Lucas had to use his sewing machine in his family's living room, because if they had put it in their shared room back at Tazmily, there wouldn't have been any room for Claus's Xbox. And you can bet the two had differing console opinions, too.

Claus rolled his eyes, "That's because they had unicorns on them, Lucas. EVERYONE likes unicorns."

"...fair point. Can you get off my box, now? I kinda wanna unpack." Lucas sighed.

Claus raised a brow, "seriously? Already? Well, alright then. There's another box for you in the living room. Smell ya later." And with that, Claus wandered off, allowing Lucas to open up his box of collectibles, and dwell in his fond childhood memories. Before Lucas could get too sad, Boney walked into Lucas's room, and began to sniff Lucas's box.

Lucas let out a small laugh, "want to help me unpack, Boney?"

Boney let out a whine, and curled up in a ball. Lucas couldn't blame him. It HAD been a long car ride here, and Lucas honestly wanted nothing more than to curl up in a little ball himself. But still, Lucas felt obligated to at least get some stuff out of his box. He definitely wasn't going to put it off, like Claus.

Dinner time came rolling around, and there was still a couple boxes lying around in the living room. Flint and Hinawa had managed to get a majority of the important items out, and they were now eating steak omelettes for dinner, Lucas's favorite.

Before any small family chatter could begin, there was a faint knock on the door. Lucas wondered who on earth could it be, did they perhaps have the wrong house?

"Lucas, could you be a dear and get the door?" Hinawa asked politely, and before Lucas could respond, Claus got up suddenly, his wooden chair scraping against the floor.

"I'll get it!"

Claus ran to the door, and for some reason, Lucas followed after him, at a much slower pace. He was curious as to who could be at their door, and it got the best of him. Claus opened the door, and upon doing so, an incredibly short, black haired kid, stood their, a pie in hand. He wore a red, white, and blue striped shirt, and the kid looked like he hadn't had an ounce of sleep in ages.

What stood out the most to him to Lucas was his neckerchief. Lucas doesn't think he's seen anyone other than his father wear a neckerchief. He didn't think it was weird, but he didn't think it was cool, either... it was just a neckerchief.

The boy eyed Lucas, and sent him a glare, "it's called fashion, bitch."

Lucas jumped, and Claus giggled, then laughed so hardly tears formed in his eyes. One that was done, Claus let out a long sigh. Hinawa and Flint looked at each other worryingly, and got up from their chairs to meet the other boy.

"Oh man," Claus said, and Lucas just glared at him. "But seriously, who the hell are you."

"Claus!" Hinawa gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. Claus jumped.

The boy snickered, covering his mouth with one hand, and still holding the pie in the other. Hinawa turned to look at the boy, and smiled sweetly. "Little boy, are you lost?"

All the boy did was blink, then his cheeks were tinted pink. "Uhm..." He awkwardly handed the pie towards Lucas and Claus. "This is for you. My mom wanted me to welcome to the neighborhood."

Lucas took the pie in his hand, and stared down at it. It was a crisp, apple pie, and it smelled beyond delicious. Forgetting about the rude ass comment, Lucas smiled at the boy. "Thank you."

The boy's eyes widened, and nodded, "sorry." He said, which caused Claus to snort.

"Hey, want to come in for an omelette? My mom makes the best omelettes in the entire world." Claus grinned, and Lucas stared at Claus.

"Claus!" Lucas whispered, were they really letting this stranger in their home?

"Oh, uh..." The kid looked up at Hinawa, who appeared to be in thought.

"Well, I suppose it's alright... Flint?" Hinawa turned to look at her husband, who nodded.

"I suppose we outta' return the favor." Flint smiled, and the boy nodded,

The boy watched awkwardly as the family returned to their respective seats, at the dining table, and his cheeks turned pink. The boy seemed a tad awkward, and Hinawa looked at him sympathetically.

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" Hinawa asked, and the boy sputtered 'oh's' and 'uhms', and Hinawa smiled, ear-to-ear. "I'll give you a plate of omelettes to bring home to your family. What's your name dear?"

"Ninten." Ninten, smiled, and then looked off to the side, "and, uh... I'm not a little boy. I'm a big kid actually. Sixteen."

Claus snickered quietly, and Lucas raised a brow. What the hell? This kid was sixteen? Lucas's age? He looked to be at least thirteen, tops. Hinawa stepped in the kitchen, and walked out, carrying a tray of omelettes in hand.

"My apologies, Ninten. Now be good kid, and have a wonderful rest of your day."

Ninten smiled, as he carried the omelettes, he looked at Hinawa, then at Flint, Lucas, and Claus. "Will do. You too."

Shyly, the boy walked out of the room, and Hinawa took her seat back down at the table. The rest of dinner continued as normal, and Lucas grew curious about the boy next door. Lucas honestly thought the boy was weird, and not much else, but he wouldn't let this first impression fool him. Maybe Ninten wasn't all THAT bad.

Ninten wasn't that bad.

No, Ninten wasn't that bad at all. Claus was much, much worse.

When Lucas had shared a room with Claus, Claus would always be playing Xbox online with Fuel, headset and everything. See, where Lucas liked to be quiet, and go to sleep, Claus loved to talk, and stay up really late. Sometimes Claus would stay up all night, 'just for the fun of it', which Lucas honestly thought was a bit crazy.

And even now, that they had different rooms, Claus was still chattering, from his room next door. Lucas finally couldn't take it anymore, and stood up from his bed, put on his bunny slippers, and walked barged into Claus's room.

"So, then Lucas comes up to me, and he says-"

"Claus! Tone it done, jeez. It's..." Lucas checked Claus's clock, "three in the morning for Christ's sake!" Lucas sighed, then looked at Claus, who's head was looking out his room's open window.

Lucas raised a brow, "who on earth are you talking to?"

Suddenly, another high-pitched voice spoke up, "hi Lucas." Lucas recognized it as Ninten's voice, and for some reason he sounded like he was stifling a laugh. Claus smiled widely, and then burst out laughing. Lucas felt his face flush, no, Claus wouldn't... he didn't.

"Did you seriously tell him... about the time I peed my pants in the eighth grade? Are you serious? How are you still not over that?" Lucas crossed his arms, he wasn't pissed, but he'd thought Claus would be over that by now. He would be lying if he wasn't the tad bit embarrassed, though. That shit was NOT going to follow him for the rest of his life!

"What, NO. I would never. In fact, you told him, just now." Claus crossed his arms, avoiding Lucas's gaze.

"We were just talking about it, actually." Ninten said cheekily, and Claus looked at Ninten, and spat at him.

"Boo, you loser." Claus rolled his eyes.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Claus, you seriously need to go to sleep." Lucas looked at Ninten for a moment, "you too, Ninten."

"Ninten doesn't sleep." Claus stated, and Lucas looked at Ninten with a concerned look on his face.

"Should I be worried...?" Lucas asked, with a frown.

"No." Ninten spoke immediately, "I do go to sleep, I just prefer to sleep later." Ninten avoided eye-contact with both twins.

"Yeah, he's super weird." Claus smiled.

Ninten smiled, slightly. "No, you're weird."

"No. You're mom." Claus commented.

"Take that back, you filthy bitch."

"Make me, you slut." Claus said, moving himself closer to Ninten from the window, as did Ninten.

"Claus, what the fuck are you doing!" Lucas went to go pull Claus out from the window, as he had lifted his upper body to get closer to Ninten. Ninten, who had done the same, let out a quiet chuckle, as he fell back on the floor in his room.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Ninten spoke in between giggles. Claus laughed too, and his face was really red. Claus got up, to look back at Ninten, but then a surprised expression dawned on his face instead.

Crash.

Ninten's face turned pale, as Claus bit his lip. "Dude, your lamp just fell on it's own." Claus pointed out, and it did. It just... slid off the table, across the room.

"Uhm... Minnie! Minnie, what did you do!" Ninten gasped in shock, "sorry, my little sister pushed it down. This isn't the first time she did this. I... gotta go. That was my... mom's favorite lamp." Ninten waved, "talk to you later, Claus. You too, Lucas." Ninten shut his window, then closed his curtains.

Once Ninten was out of sight, Claus turned to Lucas. "Isn't Ninten the coolest?" Claus whispered to Lucas, as if was some amazing secret only Lucas could know.

"Yeah, he's really something." Lucas looked at the direction of Ninten's window. "But now that your boy toy is off to bed, you should to. We gotta get ready for school tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine. Goodnight, Lucas." Claus hopped on his bed, resting his arms behind his head. Lucas wished Claus goodnight too, and was off to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Ninten was breathing heavily, as he looked at his lamp fallen, broken on the floor.

"Shit." Ninten sighed, his heart racing. This was the third lamp to just fall, suddenly and without warning. This time it almost got close to him.

"What the fuck is happening to my house...?" Ninten slid against his wall, putting his hand to his head, and rubbed his temples.

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this on my ff.net (michellethekid) bcuz i figured i should use it i guess?  
> i love earthbound  
> I swear i'll try to udpate my south park stories... pinky promise!


End file.
